


On The Road

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: President Benjamin Wyatt is seeking a second term and his new campaign manager is here to shake things up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing! Yay! Thank you to everyone for your encouragement over the weekend and a big thank you especially to my darling c00kie who is always my sounding board and encouraged me with this idea. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy part 1. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

**New Hampshire**

Even the bulletproof windows of his limousine weren’t enough to fight the chill in the air. Being from Minnesota he was used to the cold, but it didn’t make him want to exist in it for any longer than he had to. He craved to be indoors after hours in the air and on the road.

“Mr. President.” Chris beamed as Ben stepped out of the limousine. He tugged his grey cashmere scarf more tightly around his throat, hoping to help keep what little warmth there was in. He shook Chris’s hand as he led the way into the campaign office, ignoring the flurry of reporters on their heels. Everything was a rush, always a rush, no wonder Rebecca had divorced him during his last campaign. He barely had time to breathe let alone time to be a husband.

The office was a sea of blue posters, buttons plastered with his face, and banners touting slogans. Everyone stood as an unnerving hush fell over the crowd. One of the interns appeared and took his coat, gloves and scarf before Chris ushered him into the back office. He waved good morning, doing his best to smile and look busy so he could avoid having to make a “thank you for being here” speech twice in the span of a week.

Not that he wasn’t grateful they were there, just, time.

Chris opened the door to the office, where Ann was already waiting. She stood when he entered, smoothing her hands over her navy blue skirt. The door closed behind them with a click.

“Mr. President.” She said crisply. “We just finished your speech for the rally.”

“Great.”

“And your new campaign manager will be here shortly.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. His future republican opponent who was already ahead in the general polls had beat them to Jen Barkley and now Ben’s campaign shakeup was looking a lot less impressive. Ann though, had her own recommendation, the “best campaign manager in America” she had said over dinner one night, which Chris had agreed wholeheartedly with. She forgot to mention it was her best friend of 20 years and she may just be a tiny bit bias.

“Has she even won anything?” Ben asked Chris, incredulous and wondering why he’d ever agreed to this. His campaign was not the time to be giving some wannabe her big break. He needed a shark. He needed a Jen Barkley.

Chris nodded eagerly. “A string of gubernatorial races throughout the midwest.”

“So, no would be the answer to that.” They’d probably brought her into campaigns in the 11th hour when a landslide was already projected.

Ann hit him now that they were out of view of the rest of the office. Ben winced and shot her a look. Chris continued.

“You need the midwest, Ben. Jennifer Barkley was not going to deliver that.”

“She would’ve delivered a win regardless of the region.”

“Leslie will crush her.” Ann said with surprising ferocity.

Ben rolled his eyes just as the door opened. A tiny blonde woman, her arms overflowing with binders, ran in. Her dress shirt look like it had never seen an iron and there was a coffee stain down the front. Her cheeks were pink. Oh, good lord.

“Mr. President!” By some miracle she managed to jut out her hand without everything falling to the floor. “It’s an honor!”

Ben shook her surprisingly firm grip. She was less high powered presidential campaign manager and more 4th grade teacher who slept through her alarm clock. This would not work.

“Hello.”

“I’ve been following your campaign very closely and I have a _lot_ of ideas. I’m really looking forward to getting cracking. I’m so sorry I’m late, but my flight out of Chicago was delayed and the man sitting next to me spilled his coffee on me because he was a jerkface and I didn’t even have time to go to my hotel.” She bit her lip. “Okay, I shouldn’t have called him a jerkface, but it will never happen again, me being late. Also, I worked on the plane. I have a lot of ideas.”

“Right, you said that.” Ben glanced at Ann. She’d been his press secretary long enough that she should know what he was telling her without him having to say it. “Look, Ms. Knope, I understand you’ve been quite successful in your campaigns but I need someone with more experience, so I would appreciate your assistance over the next few days but I’ll be looking to hire someone else permanently. I’m sorry if Ms. Perkins didn’t make that clear.”

Instead of going pale and shrinking into herself Leslie Knope’s face turned bright red. He could practically hear her teeth grinding. She threw her binders on the desk with a decisive _thud_. Ben flinched.

“I’ve run campaigns.”

“Not presidential campaigns.”

“Well your last guy did that and look at how terrible of a job he did! You’re the sitting president and you’re down in the polls because you’re a boring economics nerd who doesn’t know how to relate to people.”

Ben blinked. “Excuse me?”

Leslie balled her fists. “I’m sorry Mr. President but it’s the truth. I think you’ve done a lot of good things for the country, but if you want to win re-election you don’t need a Jen Barkley you need a me. I know how to win in the midwest and you need the midwest to win. Did you skip political science class at your fancy Ivy League school? The west coat and New York aren’t going to deliver you a second term.”

Now Ben’s teeth were grinding.  

“Jen Barkley can win. Period.”

“Well you don’t have her, so get over it.” Her blue eyes flashed.

His gaze narrowed. She was feistier than he’d expected her to be and Chris didn’t usually lead him astray. Perhaps she was less fourth grade teacher and more violent solar flare.

“Fine.” He sighed. He really didn’t have many options at this point and maybe she would shake things up a bit. “Let’s see what you can do, Ms. Knope.”

Leslie Knope beamed at Ann who clearly did not think he saw her fist pump behind his back. He snorted.

“I’ll schedule a strategy session.”

“Fine.” Ben motioned at them to get out and they did so with impressive expediency. Chris took a seat in front of him.

“You’ll like Leslie.”

Ben highly doubted that, but at least when she crashed and burned no one would question his dismissing her. This was DC, not Iowa.

Iowa? Indiana?

Well, it didn’t matter. She’d be gone in a month, two tops.

*****

**Wisconsin**

“Make sure you don’t just sit in a chair and shout numbers at people when they ask questions. No one cares about statistics.”

“You know I have won before.”

“You won against someone who has the personality of a lamppost, which is definitely not the case this time. This time you’re going up against someone charming.”

He winced just a little. Okay, that was true. Senator Adams was charismatic and funny and was drawing even bigger crowds than Ben was.

“Mr. President you hired me for a reason. You need to trust me.”

“I don’t, though.”

Her nose scrunched up. At least her wardrobe was campaign manager appropriate now. She wore a jet black suit that fit like a glove and a purple silk blouse underneath. Her curls were smooth, bouncing with every step she took or every indignant bob of her head. (And there were many indignant bobs of her head.)

“Then fire me.”

“I can’t do that either. I’m out of options here and I trust Ann and Chris.”

“Fine. Then do what I say.”

He raised an eyebrow as she straightened his tie and they called his name. He turned on his heel and spun, waving as he stepped out onto the platform and attempting a wide, genuine smile. It felt forced, but it seemed to work, the crowd smiled back.

The tension in his shoulders eased just slightly. He had no idea how to be charming. He’d spent the entire last campaign trail trying to convince people he was, but Ben Wyatt had never in his life been charming. He shook hands with his opponent and took his seat.

Well, he better figure out. Being _out-charmed_ seemed like a really stupid fucking reason to lose re-election.

*****

**D.C.**

They were having dinner, a real, nice, quiet dinner, for the first time in months after a long day of travel. They were finally back in DC and Ben had meetings for the rest of the week. Chris and Ann who looked infinitely more relaxed than they had in days. Tom was taking pictures of them for the social media accounts and Leslie was quiet for once. Ben wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. He rapped the edge of his knife against her plate.

“Did you take a sedative or something?”

She blinked.

“No.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Rebecca’s book.”

Ben swallowed the bile that had formed instantly in the back of his throat. “Did you get a copy?”

“I’m working on it. And don’t you dare say Jen Barkley would’ve had a copy by now.”

“She would’ve.”

“I know, I just didn’t want you to say it.”

He chuckled and she looked at him, surprised. He shrugged.

“She was always going to try and screw me. Better now than in six months.”

They had split amicably, or so he thought, but they’d signed a prenup and she wasn’t happy with the terms of the settlement. It wasn’t Ben’s fault his lawyer was better.

So now, she was going to expose him, as what he wasn’t sure. Maybe a callous asshole; that wouldn’t exactly be inaccurate.

“I’ll have a copy in time to do damage control. I promise.”

Ben believed her. He was already learning that when her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched up into her face she was determined and he couldn’t really imagine her not succeeding. He was still sure Jen was better, and if the opportunity came around to scoop her up he would, but Leslie was certainly enthusiastic.

“No more campaign talk tonight.” He said quickly, taking her phone out of her hands and placing it on the other side of him. “I want to relax for an hour.”

She hesitated. “Alright.”

Ann topped up her wine glass and Leslie Knope’s shoulders slumped for the first time in a month. Ben smirked a little and reached for his own glass.

*****

**Georgia**

“You’re stressed.”

“Of course I’m stressed.” He snapped. He was pacing the hotel room, running his hands through his hair and staring at the screen. It was Super Tuesday and while he knew he was going to win, he wasn’t sure he was going to win by as comfortable a margin as a sitting president should. Meanwhile, on the other side of the aisle Governor Kershaw was setting records.

“We did enough.” Leslie said. Ben thought back to a few days earlier when she’d talked him into visiting a string of schools and giving a speech at a university instead of going to meetings with campaign donors like Adams had.

“Ben.” Leslie grabbed him by the shoulders. It was the first time she’d called him something other than sir or Mr. President, no matter how many times he told her not to. “Look, believe it or not I really really like you as a president and I want you to win. Jen Barkley wants whoever pays her the most money to win but there’s no amount of money you could pay me to campaign for Kershaw. I wouldn’t steer you wrong, pinky promise.”

He felt himself start to inexplicably relax.

“Ben!” Chris came running in. “It’s a landslide, averaging ten points over what the polls had predicted in every state and you just took the lead in the general for the first time! Congratulations!” 

He glanced back at Leslie who was smiling widely.

He took a breath for the first time since January.

*****

**Idaho**

Rows and rows of people lined the streets and he got out of the limo, Leslie right behind him. She was wearing a slim fitting black dress and a sensible pair of black shoes as if she was trying to blend into the background. She was, probably. She wanted it to be about him and the Vice President. She had a folder tucked in her arms and walked a few paces behind him as he went up to the crowd, smiled and shook hands.

He posed for pictures and kissed babies and all the while Leslie was behind him, listening to her earpiece and motioning for Secret Service to keep shuffling along. Ben glanced back and she wasn’t checking her watch though, like Ann or Tom would be doing, she was enjoying the show.

She was a lot more charming than he was, that was for certain.

“This is my campaign manager.” He said randomly to some woman who was wearing a Vote Wyatt t-shirt that she was sweating through in the heat. It still weirded him out seeing his name on a t-shirt. He motioned Leslie over.

“Leslie Knope.” She was doing a good job, he might as well get her name out there. “The best campaign manager in America.”

His mouth twitched as the woman shook Leslie’s hand, looking slightly perplexed. Ben’s smile turned to a grin as he watched Leslie fumble with her padfolio. He gestured to one of the interns to take it and they kept walking. She bent down to talk to children, she yapped excitedly to young women about college classes and she hugged a mother who said her son was overseas with the marines.

No, not even charming, she was genuine. Sweet. Ben was fairly certain Leslie Knope had never said anything inauthentic in her life. Hell, she called him boring her first day on the job. She was fearlessly herself.

A little while later, back in the limo, she kept glancing over at him.

“What?”

“What was that?”

“I thought you should meet the people. Get your name in the press. We’ll need it when we start going head to head with Kershaw and Barkley.”

“Oh.”

“You did well.”

“I’m supposed to say that to you.”

“Well you say that to me enough, at least I’m being honest.”

She snorted and he took a sip of water.

“Where to next?”

“Kansas.”

“Right. Well try and get some sleep on the plane this time, will you? I need you functional.”

Her mouth curved upwards softly.

“Yes sir.”

*****

**Air Force One, Somewhere over Wyoming**

“Fuck.” He stood up and threw the manuscript across the table. Leslie winced. The room felt hot, thick with humidity even though they were 37,000 feet in the air.  “This...do you know how this makes me _look_?”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry, Ben.” Ann said softly. “She’s such a liar.”

“She makes it sound like I threw a party when she told me she miscarried.” He slumped back down in the chair. “I’m cooked. I’m going up against the poster boy for family values and she says…”

“I’ll fix it.” Leslie said, her voice low. It almost sounded like her teeth were barred. She got up with a dramatic flourish and stalked out of the room. Ben looked around the table.

“What the hell’s she going to do?”

“Maybe take a baseball bat to Rebecca’s kneecaps?” Ann suggested.

Chris looked horrified and Ben just snorted. He would pay money to see that.

*****

**Pennsylvania**

She was on CNN.

Sitting at the table across from Jen Barkley with her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

“I’ve known Rebecca Wyatt for many, _many_ years and we’re so close she even called me from the hospital and I sent flowers. It was a terrible time and just in case you weren’t convinced the president doesn’t care about families I can assure you, he was nowhere to be found. Just like he’ll be nowhere to be found for _your_ family if you re-elect him.”

Ben swore Leslie’s eyes turned black on camera.

“Interesting, since she never went to the hospital.” His campaign manager retorted, Jen’s smooth facade flickering just for an instant. “She was treated personally by the White House physician at the behest of President Kellerman while in DC as he is a close personal friend of President Wyatt. But what _is_ public record…” Leslie whipped something up on her tablet. “Is that Ben Wyatt took ten days personal leave in the middle of the primaries which almost cost him the party nomination, according to some. Not me, I knew he was going to win.” She handed the tablet to the moderator. “Mrs. Wyatt asked for the divorce, but the president was clearly a supportive husband. She even said so herself before she decided she didn’t like the very generous settlement she was given.”

“Well that’s quite speculative of you, Leslie. She was obviously coerced into that New York Times article - ”

“Everything you say is speculative!” Leslie barked. “Ben - President Wyatt was not an absentee husband and he did not celebrate the fact that his wife miscarried because it would help his campaign. Their marriage dissolved, but it was an amicable split until her stupid, gossipy book of lies came out!”

Ben groaned. She was too emotional, hysterical even. He needed her to be composed, rational -

“They love her.”

“What?”

Tom handed Ben his computer. “Look at this. She’s trending, you’re trending, hashtag ‘FesityLeslie’.”

She would hate that. Ben blinked repeatedly as he tried to process what he was seeing on the screen. Tom’s phone started buzzing and he answered and started pacing like he always did when he was speaking to the press.

“The message is clearly that President Wyatt, Leslie Knope and the entire campaign came to do battle and they’ll fight for a win just as hard as the president fights for the American people. Oh and also, Ben was totally there for Rebecca when she needed him and her book is a load of nonsense to make a quick buck.” He winked at Ben and gave him a thumbs up.

“Our girl Leslie? She’s not intimidated by anybody, not even the Kershaw camp and their decades of experience.”

Ben had no doubt in his mind that was completely true.

*****

When Leslie walked into their hotel suite a few hours later it was to thundering applause. She blushed and handed her bag to the girl next to her who looked almost grateful to be accepting it.

Ben clapped too.

“Rebecca’s book isn’t going away and people are split on who won the round table, but there’s no question who the people loved more tonight. Leslie Knope, you were incredible.” Chris hugged her and then Ann did the same. She smiled tiredly.

“I think I need a nap. I haven’t slept in 72 hours.”

“Good lord, go to bed.” Ben said, before he could stop himself. She met his gaze and a surge of warmth flooded through him. His team was the greatest, but he couldn’t’ remember the last time someone had defended him like that, so vehemently, so passionately.

“This news article here says the Wyatt Campaign is showing some life, finally. They’re projecting a big bump in the polls next week.”

“Go to bed, Knope.” Ben said again. She laughed, saluted and allowed herself to be guided to one of the rooms.  

*****

**Florida**

Leslie squared her shoulders as Kershaw and Jen Barkley approached them backstage. Agent Sutherland murmured a warning at Leslie not to start any fights and she folded her arms. It was the first debate and Ben should be going over his talking points, not playing nice with the opposition.

“Mr. President.” Governor Kershaw stretched out a hand and Ben accepted. The low hum of the excited crowd through the curtain a reminder of what came next. 

“Governor Kershaw.”

“Hi Leslie!” Jen smiled at her. “That was so cute what you did there with my story about Rebecca, you really got me! Glad you came to play.”

Leslie’s nostrils flared. “Mr. President, we should really go over a few things.”

“Not done your debate prep yet? Tick tock.” Jen tapped at her watch and winked. Leslie scowled and spun on her heel. Ben followed.“Stick to your talking points.” She said crisply when they were alone. “But don’t get bogged down by stats. Talk to the people.”

“Right.”

“Economics, foreign policy and health care. And don’t let him get under your skin.”

“I won’t.” He patted her arm. “And you’ll be in my ear the whole time.”

“And I’m sure you can’t wait for that.” She grinned. “Break a leg.”

*****

**Camp David**

He couldn’t sleep, which was par for the course these days. Ben had spent most of the night thinking about Rebecca, how cold she got whenever they stayed outside of the city. She would’ve hated it here, the crickets chirping, the rustle of the trees. She would’ve spent the days inside wearing cashmere cardigans and sipping tea.

Ben did miss her, but not here. It’s why he liked this place so much.

He rose from his bed, forgoing his bathrobe and padding downstairs in his t-shirt and boxers. When he turned a corner to the kitchen the light from the fridge illuminated the face of his campaign manager. She squawked when she saw him.

“Mr. President, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s...fine.”

“I just…”

They’d given his chef a few days off and Chris had made _a lot_ of salad for dinner. She was still hungry, of course. He would make sure they always had waffle batter on hand from now on.

“There’s gelato in the freezer. Chef made it.”

Leslie groaned in obvious delight, whipping open the freezer and prying out the containers. She went straight for the one with the most chocolate in it. Ben took the strawberry basil. They settled at the island across from each other, the moon filtering through the window the only source of light. For several minutes they just sat at the counter, eating out of the tubs. He looked at Leslie, her blonde curls pulled away from her face. She was wearing a pink and purple checkered robe and for once her forehead wasn’t creased. She looked so soft, calm, unassuming. He cleared his throat.

“So...Indiana? You excited?” Their next stop on the road was Bloomington and Indianapolis. Leslie shrugged.

“A little. It’s not like we can go camping. To be honest, I was sort of trying to get out of there.”

“Oh?”

“Bad breakup.” She blushed. “It doesn’t matter…”

“Most people would cause a bad breakup to run the president’s campaign. You’re running a presidential campaign because of one.”

She shrugged and licked her spoon thoroughly. “I thought he was the...you know. It. _The one_. We talked about our future a lot.”

A long time had passed since Ben felt the need to make plans with anyone but himself.

“Why’d you break up?” 

“I work too much.”

“Who doesn’t.” He reached over and took a spoonful of chocolate. “”My problem was even when I wasn’t working I wanted to be alone more than I wanted to be with her.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah. It was better it ended. I thought she deserved to be happy with someone else, although I’m feeling less that way these days..” He watched as Leslie helped herself to his ice cream without any hesitation. He bit his lip to stop from grinning.

“You?”

“He wanted to get married. He proposed three times.”

“And you dont’?”

“I…” She shrugged. “I thought I did, but every time he asked it just didn’t feel right. We were together seven years.”

“He must’ve really loved you.”

“He did and I love him too, that’s why I had to end it. He really deserves to be happy.” She took another bite of Ben’s strawberry. “This is amazing by the way. I need the recipe.”

“They’ll make you some. They make too much as it is... but I don’t think you’re getting the recipe.”

She pouted and he laughed.

“You’re um…” He drummed his spoon on the counter. “Look, I was an ass before, what I said when you came in. I thought Ann was just trying to give her unemployed best friend a job.”

“Ann would never jeopardize your re-election like that.”

“I know that. I am more than capable than jeopardizing it myself.” He reached for her chocolate as her brow crinkled. “So I’m sorry. You’re a little insane and don’t sleep nearly enough but you’re good at your job.”

“Thank you. I know I am, but thank you.”

“Are you you ready to scream yet?”

“I’m sitting at Camp David eating ice cream with the President of the United States, this is ten year old me’s dream.”

Ben laughed. “No rainbow unicorn ponies for you?”

“Well” she beamed. “That too, of course.”

An hour later Ben went back to bed with a full stomach and a spinning head. He sank into the mattress and slept like he hadn’t in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all your comments and kudos. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**California**

“Mr. President, how are you doing?”

It was strange seeing Leslie like that, in a long dress that was probably a tad too long for her tiny frame. It was a pale blue and a diamond necklace (a rental) glittered against her throat. Her hair was pulled back, soft wisps framing her face and her lips were pinker than usual.

He kept looking for her in the crowd to tell her something and doing a double take when he realized she was right beside him, looking soft in a way that reminded him of the night they ate ice cream in pajamas.

“I’m fine.” He sipped his champagne. It was a fundraiser and he felt like he’d put in enough face time at this point. “Can we go?”

A major campaign donor and serious Hollywood A-lister was supposed to have arrived, but it was almost 11pm and he was still nowhere to be found. Ben was tired of waiting. With all the bullshit he had to put up with on a daily basis, being the president should at least mean you didn’t have to spend time waiting for a narcissistic pretty boy trying to look like he was interested in something besides porcelain veneers and how much pussy he could get.

He must’ve said this out loud because Leslie giggled and shot him a warning look. Her fingers twitched like she was itching to smack him.

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Fine.” He pointed to her glass and stopped a waiter with a passing tray. He replaced her empty with a fresh one, bubbling with golden liquid. She seemed to light up when she took a sip. Ben took one too, smirking through it.

“We’re going to drink a lot of champagne when I don’t have to campaign again for the rest of my life.”

She grinned. “Does that mean I’m still sticking around for a while?”

“Maybe.” He gave a noncommittal shrug. “Just don’t screw it up.”

She rolled her eyes.

*****

**Indiana**

It was a beautiful summer’s day, not too hot for the midwest, thankfully, and late enough that the sun had already slipped to the edge of the horizon. He’d given a speech to a bunch of students and faculty which had been met with raucous applause and a standing ovation.

“I went to school here, you know.” Leslie said as they left the auditorium and passed through the security checkpoints. Agent Suarez murmured they needed to move quickly in Ben’s ear as Leslie started to veer off towards a rather large tree for no apparent reason. Ben’s arm stretched out reflexively to the small of her back and she jolted, eyes growing so wide they seemed to take up her whole face. A camera flashed and Ben’s hand retracted like she was made of fire.

_ Shit _ .

“I’m sorry.” He swallowed. “I’m so sorry.”

She gave her head a quick shake as he heard Ann behind him mumbling something to Chris. Suddenly Chris was beside him and Leslie had fallen back.

“It was…a reflex.”

Why had he slipped up like that? He was better than that. If there was one thing he didn’t fuck up it was not touching women he wasn’t supposed to be touching.

Ben resisted the urge to glance back to see what Leslie was doing, thinking, feeling. She was with Ann, he was sure. They were whispering about damage control in case that camera flash had managed to get a picture of where his hand was.

Ugh, like he’d said before, more than capable of jeopardizing his reelection himself.

*****

**Air Force One, Somewhere over Colorado**

_ GETTING COZY WITH HIS CAMPAIGN MANAGER? _

_ President Wyatt was seen sharing an intimate moment with campaign manager Leslie Knope when leaving Indiana University yesterday... _

“It wasn’t an intimate moment.” Ann said from the press room. She had already read her statement and now they were firing questions at her. Tom was up there too. “It was the president being a gentleman. There is no personal relationship between the president and his campaign manager.”

“Is it true Ms. Knope ended her long-term relationship to work on the president’s campaign?”

“No.” Ann said firmly. “Quite frankly, you guys are blowing this way out of proportion. They were walking out after an awesome event and he was just being a gentleman.You’re just making a big deal of it because Leslie Knope is single.”

Beside him, Leslie made a little noise. She was unhappy with something. 

“So there is nothing romantic going on between the president and Ms. Knope?” Someone called from the crowd. “In two months we’re not going to find out they’ve been secretly dating all along?”

“Absolutely not.”

Ben didn’t know why, but that question in particular bothered him. Not that he was planning to date Leslie - or anyone. He just hated absolutes.

He caught Leslie looking at him.

“It’s my fault.” He said softly. “And it’s really not this big of a fucking deal.”

She smiled, but barely. “It’ll blow over.”

“It...you were just veering.”

“That’s my favorite tree on campus.”

For some reason, that made Ben laugh. Leslie shoved him.

“Okay, I have to know, why.”

“It’s just a nice tree.”

“That is absolutely not why.”

She giggled. “Okay no, I had my first real kiss at that tree.”

Ben blinked repeatedly. “In college?”

“Um, yes. I mean I had a few spin the bottle kisses but I didn’t count those. Like a legitimate he chose to kiss me kiss.”

“In college.”

“Don’t be mean. Being student body vice president did not make me popular in high school. I didn’t go out a lot.”

He was trying really hard not to snicker and she hit him again.

“Beeeeeeen.”

“It’s funny.”

“It’s not!” But she was starting to giggle.  

“We’re in the middle of a campaign scandal because you were drawn to your kissing tree.”

“It’s not my kissing tree!”

“Oh, it totally is. That’s what we’re calling it now. Tom’s making a note of it. We’ll get frisbees.”

She folded her arms up and scrunched up her face. Ben shifted closer.

“It’ll be okay, Leslie. You’re right. This will blow over. Your kissing tree isn’t going to ruin us.”

She threw a napkin at him, which he caught, feeling infinitely more at ease than he had ten minutes earlier.

*********

**D.C.**

“I think you should go to Partridge.”

“No.”

“Ben - ”

“I’m not going to Partridge. I don’t care to pretend I want to see my parents or that stupid Partridge didn’t run me out of town. I’m not doing it.”

“The second debate is in Minneapolis, it would be strange not to go to your hometown.”

“Uh, not if your hometown is filled with lunatics.”

“Ben, this will be good for you, trust me. We’ll do a quick meet and greet with some friendlies, you’ll take some pictures with your family and that’ll be it. We have a day before the debate and we can fly in early. It’ll only be for a few hours.”

Ben shot her a look, but he’d already learned it was pointless to say no to her. “Fine.”

Leslie made a note on her computer, way too smug about the whole thing.

*****

**Michigan**

His campaign manager had had too many glasses of champagne.

They'd been at a rally, but now they were back in the hotel suite, drinking champagne and taking a night off worrying about polling numbers because it was just...fun. The crowd was into it, his staff was into it and for the first time in a long time he felt the high of running for election. He felt good.

Even Leslie was feeling good, considering her ex-boyfriend had announced his engagement to someone that was definitely not Leslie the day before. She’d looked a little pained when the news broke, but now she was smiling like she hadn’t a care in the world.

Carefree Leslie Knope was certainly an anomaly. Maybe that’s why he’d requested the champagne specifically.

He also sort of hated that they never got to be anywhere just the two of them anymore. Since the “incident” they’d been separated. Most recently it was her with Chris and the Vice President in North Carolina and him in Vermont. His people, the two people he relied on more than anyone, hadn’t been with him.

He was missing her pep talks before he went on stage. He was missing the way she squeezed his shoulders and reminded him she’d be in his ear the whole time no matter how annoying she was. He missed her unconditional loyalty. 

Ben was on his way into the bathroom when Leslie crashed into him on her way out. He grunted and she groaned.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I needed a war injury anyway.”

Leslie giggled and he felt his chest tighten. "How um...how was Raleigh?”

“The rally at Raleigh?” She found that way too funny and he laughed.

“Yes, that one.”

“Great!”

“Great.” They shuffled a little passed each other. “I uh...I missed you. And Chris, obviously. I missed everyone. The whole team. All being together.”

She smiled slowly and Ben realized his face was hot. Oh good lord, he’d had alcohol and she was pretty. That was not reason to act like an idiot. He’d always known she was pretty, it was just the first time he’d acknowledged it to himself.

“Me too. The whole team, I mean.”

“Right.”

She swayed and he leaned down, smelling coconuts in her hair. “You have had a lot of champagne.”

“Maaaaybe.”

“Maybe you need to go to bed.”

“You’re always telling me to go to bed.”

There was an edge to her voice that made Ben’s stomach twist. He straightened and squared his shoulders.

“Well, yes, I need you rested. Anyway, I better…” He gestured to the bathroom and watched the color drain from Leslie’s cheeks.

“Right. Okay, bye!”

She ran away, tripping on the edge of the carpet before disappearing around the corner.

Ben’s head fell against the door and he shut his eyes, willing the last two minutes to never have happened.

*****

**Minnesota**

He was yelling.

Roaring, really; yelling in a way he had never yelled at anyone before. The blood was pounding in his ears and he wasn’t really even sure what he was saying, just that he was mad at Leslie and she looked like she was shaking as the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Chris, put a hand on his back.

“I told you…” he said finally, deflating. “I  _ told you _ , Leslie. And you didn’t listen. You never listen. You just do whatever you want to do. This is my campaign and my presidency and I'm lucky they didn’t throw rotten fruit at me.”

An entire town, his hometown, had booed him. They'd lined the streets to wait for his motorcade and booed him. That was going to make for a great aesthetic.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t - ”

“You had no idea what you were doing and you had no right to make that call!” He barked. “You shouldn’t be making decisions on things you don’t understand.”

“You’re right.”

“Yeah,” Ben ripped off his tie. “I’m right when I say you can finish this trip and then go back to Indiana. Your services are no longer required.”

Her words were choked. “Mr. President - ”

“That will be all, Ms. Knope.” Her name felt like acid on his tongue. Her blue eyes shone with moisture and she gave a curt nod and practically ran out the door.

“Ben…” Chris said.

“Not cool, dude.” Ann folded her arms. “Leslie has done more for this campaign than anyone. She made a mistake and honestly, I don’t think the optics were that bad. At least you don’t look like a workaholic who has no contact with his family anymore.”

“I’m done talking about this.”

“You can’t  _ fire her _ for this.”

“I said I’m done.” He glared at Ann. “When I want your opinion I’ll ask for it.”

Ann cursed and stormed out of the room after Leslie. Chris eased Ben into a chair.

“Ben, you have every right to be upset, but let’s not make any decisions right now.”

He let out a shaky breath.

“I think you’re reacting more strongly than you would if it hadn’t been Leslie who had made the mistake. I made many mistakes on your first campaign and - ”  

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You trust her.”

“I used to.”

“You still do. And you care about her.”

Ben glared at Chris.

“I’ve known you for a long time. I know how you get when you’re suppressing something. You care about her and you can’t afford to.”

Chris’s words seem to hang in there as if suspended in time. The tension in the room (or maybe within Ben himself) was so thick it felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Just get me a beer or something.” Ben leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

*****

He got annihilated in the debate and by tomorrow he would be behind in the polls in what was already a very tight race.  He got asked about Partridge, he froze, and it felt like everything was slowly slipping away for him. He’d ignored Leslie for the entire day and hadn’t listened to anything she said in his earpiece. 

In retrospect he should’ve, but he was too angry to even acknowledge her in the moment. All of this was because of her, after all.

Except, when he got off stage looking and feeling like he’d been kicked by a horse, she’d simply said “we’ll get ‘em next time.” He had no idea what he’d done to earn her unwavering faith in him, or why she kept trying so hard at a job he’d literally fired her from the day before. It was a decision he was already regretting, which he suspected Ann and Chris had known he would all along. He’d been hot, which was strange for him. It was rare for anything, let alone anyone, to make him that irrationally angry.

Alone in his hotel room - well, as alone as a president could ever really be - he swirled expensive scotch in a glass, both of which had been given to him as a gift. The scotch was disgusting, but it was doing the job at the moment. It had taken the edge off.

Actually, Leslie liked scotch. Her dad drank it, she’d said when the bottle had been handed to him. Ben had replied that maybe Mr. Knope should have a glass with him. At least one of them would enjoy it.

He remembered the way she smiled when he said that.

Without much thought Ben rose from his chair, motioning to Agent Sutherland that he was stepping outside.

“I won’t leave the floor.” He promised, knowing there were agents posted at all entrances. He grabbed his own glass and a second empty one and left the suite.

He felt drunker than he really was when he knocked on her door, three long, slow, thuds. She answered in a tank top and pajama bottoms, her robe draped over her shoulders. Her hair was wild, as if she’d been lying down. Her eyes were blotchy.

“Don’t tell me you were actually sleeping.” He said, words sounding hoarse to his own ears. She shook her head.

“No. No sir, Mr. President. I was working.”

“I fired you.”

“I know that.” Her voice was the quietest he’d ever heard it.

He held up the glasses and wiggled the bottle at her.

“Can I come in?” His pulse was racing, like he was building up to something that his mind didn’t know about but his body was all too aware of. Leslie stepped back imperceptibly and Ben took a too-big step forward. They were almost pressing against each other. 

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“You’re drunk,” she murmured, avoiding his eyes. He tilted her chin upwards and felt the shiver roll through her. He put the bottle and glasses down.

“I’m still sorry.”

One of the tears that had been forming in the corner of her eye slipped down her cheek. His thumb swept it away and her eyelashes fluttered shut.

And then he leaned in.

She tasted sweet, her lips soft and pliant as she pushed back and her arms slid around him. His fingers tightened in her hair and he shuffled them both forward, kicking the door shut and lifting her into his arms. If she was hesitant, she didn’t let on, nails flashing against his neck and legs wrapping around him. Ben groaned, falling onto the bed as gracefully as he could manage without crushing her and trailing his mouth down her throat. His hand skimmed the bottom of her shirt.

“Are you okay?” he breathed. She nodded and stroked his hair. He kissed her chin and she smiled, which made him do the same.

Leslie craned her neck to find his lips again. 

His hands didn't stop after that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thank you so much for the comments and kudos and reblogs and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoy this next part!

**Minnesota**

He was in her shower, maybe attempting to wash her off of him before he went back to his own room. It was extremely early, so they had time, unless Chris was going on one of his sunrise runs (“ _ You’ll finish your ten miles just as the sun’s coming up, it’s breathtaking! _ ”).

The President of the United States was in her shower.

Crap on spatula, what the hell was she supposed to do about that.

She wanted to tell everyone, especially Ann, but she couldn’t because it couldn’t happen again and they would think she broke up with Dave to seduce President Wyatt and her whole career would be in tatters. Ben would be fine, of course, because the men always end up fine. She would be the floozy who tricked him into sleeping with her.

But no thinking about that. While he was still in her shower it was not over yet. She would worry about never getting to do it again after it was officially done.

God, his hands. His big, dumb hands that touched papers on her desk and that gestured a little too violently when he was irritated. His long fingers that clawed at his face that had ended up…

She blushed at the thought.

The shower turned off and her stomach fluttered. A minute later Ben was there, towel slung around his hips and his damp hair pushed back. He climbed onto the bed with her and groaned as he sunk into the mattress.

“It’s early.”

She resisted the urge to touch him.

“Yes.”

“I should go.”

“Yes.”

He shifted so she was under him and he hovered, face way too close for comfort.

“I don’t want to go.”

She smiled as he kissed her softly, managing to pucker back.  

“I don’t want you to go.”

“You’re not going back to Indiana, are you?” 

“No sir, I serve at the pleasure of the President, so unless you fire me again....”

He snorted and kissed her for the hundredth time before getting off the bed. She watched him dress, making a point to admire his tight butt as he slid into his pants and pulled on his shirt. He was gone a minute later, not looking behind him as he slid out the door.

And just like that, it was over. Officially.

******

**D.C.**

“We think you should start dating.” Tom said. They were all seated around the dinner table and Ben nearly choked on his chicken. Leslie covered her mouth with her napkin.

“Excuse me?”

“We think it will showcase a more human side of you."

“It will make me look like I’m not taking the campaign seriously enough.” Ben raised an eyebrow. His hair was unkempt and Leslie’s fingers twitched with the need to brush it out of his face, like she had any right to. It was not her hair to brush. It never had been.

Just because she couldn’t stop thinking about it didn’t change that.

“No, my man, you look like a loser. Your wife left you four years ago. No one wants to vote for someone who can’t get any.”

“That’s perverted.”

“It’s true though, there’s a poll.”

“There’s always a fucking poll.” He growled. “I don’t have any interest in - ”

“Just…” Ann held up a hand. “Go on a few dates, we’re not saying it has to be anything serious, but...let loose. Socialize. Do something that’s not campaigning. Other presidents spend time with their families and well - ”

“I don’t have one of those anymore, as you all like to keep reminding me.” His eyes darted to Leslie. “What do you think?” 

The way he asked the question was more jarring than the actual words, and her insides twisted. She didn’t want him to go on a date. They hadn’t talked about what happened, and it was never to happen again, but she just really didn’t want him to go on a date.

“Um...well, if that’s what the polls say.”

Ben’s brow furrowed and he gave a quick nod, avoiding her eyes. 

“Do you have candidates then?” God, he really did sound like he was campaigning and only campaigning. Such a numbers robot.

“There’s Angela Walker, she works - ”

“For DOJ. I know.”

“Pretty, smart, dresses well. Military widow.”

“Fine. Who else?”

“You can start with Angela and then if we need another candidate we have a few - ”

“I want one now. I’m going on a few dates for show, remember?” 

“We’ll start with Angela.” Chris repeated gently. “We want to gauge the public reaction before we bring in anyone else. I’ll set it up.”

In other words, they didn’t want the President to look slutty.

Ben gave a wave of his hand, effectively ending the conversation and letting the tension settle around the table. Leslie stared at the potatoes on her plate and silently willed herself to disappear into them.

*****

The day of the date, Leslie was assigned to meet Angela at the restaurant with the stylist. She was ushered through the back entrance and into a private room, where the stylist picked apart her outfit and switched out some of her jewelry. She had opted for a simple, fitted black dress with a sensible neckline. Her dark brown hair was swept into an elegant knot. The stylist immediately unpinned that and shook out her loose waves. They both looked to Leslie for approval.

She looked perfect, of course. Tall, thin, her face smooth and much younger looking than the date on her driver’s license would suggest. Her lips were a full, soft pink and her smile was genuine.

“Fine.” Leslie swallowed the lump in her throat. She was exactly the kind of woman a single sitting President should date. “She’s fine.”

The stylist replaced her basic black pumps for a pair of much higher satin ones with a pretty jewelled bow.

“I’m so  _ nervous _ .” Angela gushed to Leslie with a tone of voice reserved for slumber parties and bar bathrooms at 2am. “I feel like I’m fifteen. I know it’s just for the aesthetic of it, but...anything could happen right? He’s a great guy.”

Leslie  _ mhmmed _ , resisting the urge to point out he was actually a mean jerk at least seventy percent of the time. “Now remember, one glass of wine, keep it under two hours and the car will take you home.”

“What if I’m not ready to go home yet?”

“No one cares.” Leslie growled in a voice that sounded more like Ben’s than her own. “Like you said, it’s just for politics.”

“Whatever the President wants.” Angela winked.

*****

Leslie watched the date on a camera.

She watched them talk, she watched Ben smile amicably, she watched Angela lean in a little too close and press her breasts together. They drank more than a glass of wine each (they split an expensive bottle), and towards the end of the night Ben dragged his fingers across the top of her hand like he knew exactly what he was doing.

He did, of course. He was not as out of practice as anyone chose to believe.

Leslie’s heart sank and Tom snapped a picture. They would leak it to the press and then respond to questions saying it was blurry and “no comment”, but Leslie knew it would help him more than it would hurt him. Tom was right. No one wanted to vote for a guy who couldn’t get any. It was emasculating.

After the date they kissed on the cheek and Tom took a picture of that as well. Ben followed Secret Service out the door, looking relaxed. Had he ever smiled easily before? As if he actually didn’t care about anything but how the night had gone? It was so out of character for him. 

Leslie folded her legs together and sat up straighter as Ben climbed into the limo.

“Great job, Mr. President!”

“Thanks.”

“You did awesome. She was really into you.” Tom gave him a thumbs up.

“I know.”

“Were you into her?”

His eyes flitted in Leslie’s direction.

“I did the date. It’s over now.”

“She’s  _ totally  _ into you. Her assistant just texted me.” 

Ben leaned back in his seat and closed eyes. 

An hour later the President was safely back in his residence. The photos had been sent out and Leslie was finally leaving the White House for the night, when she heard her name. She turned in time to see Ben striding down the hallway. He hadn’t yet exchanged his suit for lounge pants and some ratty old band t-shirt. She thought of Angela in that t-shirt to torture herself some more.

“Ms. Knope, can I have a moment, please?”

“I thought you’d gone to bed.”

“It’ll just take a minute.” He gestured her forward. “If you can spare it?”

Leslie followed him slowly, feeling like a dead man walking. Surely Ben was going to clear the air about what had happened in Minnesota. He had his jaw clenched with resolve like he did when he was about to drop a bomb or say something particularly optimistic. His jaw always clenched when he was leaping into something.

He took her to the residence and through another hallway, before finally guiding her into his bedroom. It was neat as a pin, not that she would expect anything less from him even if he hadn’t had housekeeping.

“Close the door.”

She did as she was told and he turned, loosening his tie. He was going to tell her Minnesota was a mistake, a complication, but he was going to pursue Angela. Like any good campaign manager, she would get ahead of the fall out.  

“I wanted to ask you what you thought about Angela.”

“Oh!” Her face felt like it was on fire. “She’s great, a perfect match for you.”

See? Ahead of the fallout.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Leslie bit her lip.

“They all think I should date her...actually date her. Do you?”

“She’s a good match, Ben.”

“Leslie.” He said her name sharply.

“I think you should do what you want.”  She blurted out in a very non-campaign managery way.

His lips curved into a smile. It wasn’t easy like it had been leaving the restaurant, but it was genuine. Nothing about this was easy anyway.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Leslie inhaled sharply, just as their mouths met, sighing when her feet left the ground.

“This isn’t  - ”

“Stop talking, Leslie.”

She didn’t need to be told twice.

*****

**Texas**

He looked very handsome on stage, in a new blue suit with tiny little checks that were only visible close up. Leslie knew this because he’d come to her room before the debate to ask her about a note she’d made on one of his talking points.

Well, actually, he’d come to crawl between her legs and bring her over the edge (twice) with his mouth, before picking a skirt for her to wear and sneaking out through an adjoining door. She was still buzzing when they’d climbed into the limo.

And he was doing great. He was confident, he was relaxed and even his points on economic policy seemed interesting for once. He was wiping the floor with the other guy. Leslie beamed with pride. The more times they had sex, the more times Ben slid his fingers through her hair and kissed her stomach, the harder it was becoming to keep her feelings at bay outside of the bedroom.

He came off the stage to the echo of thunderous applause and went right for Leslie, who was grinning. They hugged, but she hugged everyone so it wasn’t weird.

“You did great.” She said, quietly in his ear as Secret Service watched on. She felt him smirk and his grip tightened around her hips.

“It was all those extra notes you gave me earlier.”

The flush crept up the back of her neck, but thankfully Ann and Chris appeared before anyone could point it out. They all exchanged hugs too.

“You were great.” They both agreed. “Tom went to get Angela from the crowd and will bring her up to the Presidential Suite. We’ll make sure the press gets her going in.”

Crap. Leslie had forgotten about that part. The "date two", when his romantic interest flew in just to watch him in action, being amazing. Ben sighed heavily.

“I’m really tired.”

“I know, but we can’t sit on this for too long. It needs to look like you’re actually dating and she came to Texas for your debate. Otherwise it will clearly be a publicity stunt.”

He glanced back at Leslie who gave a quick nod. Ann was beautiful and brilliant and totally right. It would all be for nothing if the public thought it was an act. Ben rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.”

*****

Angela was in his room for two and a half hours.

Two and a half hours which might as well be three hours, which might as well have been all night.

What the heck had they been doing in there  _ all night _ .

It was Tom who finally told her that Angela had left, glowing, apparently, and gushing over what a gentleman the President was. There were discussions of her coming to the next event with campaign donors, to actually get them photographed together looking like a couple. Leslie knew this was the point and that it was surely going to help his poll numbers, but it couldn’t displace the gnawing jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

Tom said he was going up now to try and get the dirt, and Leslie resisted the urge to follow. It was over an hour later when there was a knock at the door. It was Agent Sutherland.

“The President would like to see you.”

She gathered her binders and made her way upstairs. She wasn’t sure if it was for appearances sake or for her to try and assert some boundaries. Binders gave her a reason to be there that wasn't about him. 

But whatever meager purpose the binders had, they were getting tossed to the floor as soon as she walked in. Ben carried her to bed. There was no sign of anyone else having been in it.

“Fuck, that was the longest two hours of my life.”

“Two hours, thirty one minutes, which is basically three hours, which is all night.”

Ben looked up from unbuttoning her shirt and snorted.

“It was really long.”

He pressed his forehead on hers and she smiled just a little. “Did you have fun?”

“No. She wouldn’t shut up. She kept talking about policy and military spending and…” He put his face between her breasts and groaned. 

“I’m so tired.”

“Go to sleep.”

He lifted his head long enough to kiss her and murmured _good plan._ He ignored her protests when he continued peeling off both their clothes. Soon they were naked and his hard and angular body was against hers. She slumped into him, the tension gone now. 

“They’ll wake us, we’ll just say we were working all night.”

“On what?”

“I’ll think of something.” He kissed her earlobe,. “Go to sleep.”

*****

**New York**

She giggled as they walked down the hall, his arm slipping around her hips and his mouth landing on her shoulder. It was so late and everyone was in bed, but Ben had been up going over his speech for a campaign donor dinner. He’d asked Leslie to stay and had spent more time rubbing her feet than talking politics.

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” He mumbled. “Win or lose, I honestly don’t give a fuck at this point.”

“Of course you do.” She rubbed his hand reflexively, ignoring the look Agent Dacosta shot them. Didn’t he have better things to be doing?

“You’re a great president and the country needs you.”

Ben motioned for him to open the door and as he did Leslie was scooped up. She laughed as Ben carried her inside and tossed her on the bed. His cheek came to rest on her chest.

“What will you do?”

“If we win? I’m hoping you’ll give me a job.”

“And if we lose?”

“We won’t.”

“But if?”

Big, warm, brownie eyes that seemed to be reserved only for her at the moment, lifted up. She cupped his cheek.

“I never think about losing until it happens.”

“And then what?”

“I’ll let you know if it happens.”

Ben snorted, kissing the inside of her wrist and then trailing his lips down her arm. Leslie forgot Angela was already on a plane with an exorbitantly priced gown to accompany him that evening. She would look spectacular and he would look dashing and the press would go wild. His poll numbers were climbing higher still every time they were photographed together. People liked him happy.

Ben’s teeth flashed against Leslie's skin and she moaned.

“Focus.” He thumb came to rest on her lower lip and she kissed it. He could always tell when she was distracted, when she needed to regroup, and whenever they were in bed together he wanted her there, with him and only him. He was good at compartmentalizing when she was not.

His hand moved, slow enough between her thighs to the point where it was painful. He whispered the word again, punctuating it with a kiss.

“Yes sir, Mr. President.”  
  



End file.
